One Gleaming Night
by IsabellePandora
Summary: What happens when some new visitors come to Konoha? What about when some of the new visitors are actually apart of the Uchiha Clan? What happens when Sasuke reunits with his childhood crush? What will Sasuke and Sakura do? Please read and review!
1. The Coming Visitors

**One Gleaming Night**

Chapter 1:

The Coming Visitors

"Everyone," said the Hokage, "I have some every important news."

"NEWS?!" screamed a very excited Naruto, "What kind of news, Tsundae-baa-chan?"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" yelled Ino and Sakura at the same time, "so _ALL_ of us _CAN find out!_"

"I don't want to SHUT UP! I'm _way_ to excited!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto," said Sasuke. Everyone looked at him thinking the same thing. 'What happened to dope?'

"Wait a minute! Baka-teme!?! _You_ said that!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"OH NO!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" asked Ino.

"THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE TALKED _AND CALLED ME NARUTO!!!!" _yelled Naruto.

"Baka." Mumbled everyone except for Sasuke, because he mumbled: "Dope."

"Anyway…What do you want baka-teme?" asked Naruto.

"Shut Up!!! The more _you _are _loud_ the _longer_ _I have to stay!_ So be **_QUIET!!_**" Sasuke (A/N Yes, Sasuke!) said.

"Humph! Fine!" said Naruto, shutting up.

Sasuke had a triumphant smirk on his face, while everyone else had shock written all over their faces.

"Thank-you, Sasuke. Finally, someone shut him up!" said an annoyed Tsunade.

"Now as I was saying, I have some very important news." Said Tsunade.

"All of you have probably heard that we are going to have some visitors. Well-" said Tsunade.

"Yup! We've all heard about the visitors!" yelled Naruto.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!!!" everyone except Sasuke, Neji and Hinata yelled (Hinata didn't yell at Naruto- besides, she likes him).

"Anyway, the visitors will be coming tomorrow at 5:30-"

"At 5:30 a.m.!?!" yelled Naruto.

"NO! Naruto!! At 5:30 P.M.!!" yelled Tsunade.

"Okay! Never mind." Said Naruto.

Tsunade took her hand and hit Naruto over the head!

"OW!!" yelled Naruto, "That HURT!!!" Naruto had a puppy face on- from pain.

Everyone started laughing.

"Okay, you are all dismissed. And make sure that you are all at the front gates at 4:50 p.m." said Tsunade after she stopped laughing.

Everyone left. Except NARUTO!

"Hey, baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"What time do _I _ have to be here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, since the visitors are coming at 5:30 p.m., probably around 4:55p.m." said Tsunade.

"Okay." Said Naruto, and he started to leave.

"Naruto, koi." Summoned Tsunade.

"What?" asked Naruto after he looked back at Tsunade.

"You will not be coming here. You will need to be at the front gates at 4:55 p.m., not here." Tsunade said.

"Understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." Said Naruto.

**Later That Day – At Sakrua's House – At 7:00 p.m.**

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" yelled a happy Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura replied.

"I wonder who the visitors are." Wondered Tenten.

"Hey, maybe they'll be some more Kunochis!" exclaimed Ino.

"That would be cool!" said Hinata beaming.

"Yeah, it would!" Sakura said thinking.

"Sakura-Chan?" asked Ino.

"Mm?" Sakura replied.

"Are you okay? You looked like your daydreaming." Ino said.

"I'm fine, Ino." Sakura said. "I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about a girl that I used to know." Sakura answered.

"Really, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata wondered. "What happened to her?"

"Yep." Sakura said. "And she moved."

"Why?" asked Ino.

"Oh, um…I think it was because her clan was moving." Answered Sakura.

"Oh." Said Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

Sakura sat on her bed while the rest of the group looked around her room.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata called.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"What's this for?" Hinata asked, holding up a necklace that was a heart and had an "A" in the middle.

"Oh, that's one of those necklaces that you give your friends. Like those Best Friends Forever necklaces." Sakura explained.

"Oh. So what does this one say?" asked Hinata.

"Okay, um...it's...oh, yeah….it's….Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" said Ino.

"Can you hand me the paper and pen you are by?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." Ino got the paper and pen and handed it to Sakura.

"Okay, one of the necklaces is a picture, so I'm going to write it down, okay?"

"Okay." Said the three girls.

"K." Sakura said. "Here guys."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata read the piece of paper.

"Oh…that's cool." Said Ino.

"Yep." Agreed Tenten.

"Guys, I think that we should go to sleep now. It's 3:00 a.m.!" said Hinata.

"Okay." And the girls got ready for bed and laid down for bed.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata fell asleep, but Sakura stayed up a little longer, looking at the piece of paper. It Read:

**Best**

**Friends**

**Love **

**Each**

**Other**

**A **

**Lot!**

**Always**

**And **

**For**

**Ever**

Then Sakura added a few more things and went to sleep with the piece of paper folded up in her hand.

It Now Read:

**Best Cama Uchiha**

**Friends Kaede Uchiha**

**Love Mikata (Mika) Uchiha **

**Each Kikkya Haruno (Sakrua's Cousin)**

**Other Tenten**

**A Sakura Haruno (Me)**

**Lot! Hinata Hyuga**

**Always Hannah Hyuga (Hinata's Cousin)**

**And Mia Uchiha**

**For Maya Uchiha**

**Ever Ino Yamanaka**

**! Alicia Yamanaka (Ino's Cousin)**

**The End of Chapter 1!**

**Please Let Me Know If You Have Any Ideas For The Story!!**

**Sakura-Chan1771! **


	2. The New Uchihas Part I

**One Gleaming Night**

Chapter 2:

The New Uchihas

It was the next day and the visitors were going to be arriving soon.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were on the way to the gates when Sakura remembered something.

Sakura put her had into her pocket. _Nothing_ was there. Sakura gasped. Ino, Hinata and Tenten looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"N-NO!!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Sakura-Chan, What's wrong??!!?" asked Ino scared.

"Um…guys…you know that piece of paper that I showed you last night?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…yeah…what about it?" Tenten asked.

"_Where did I put it_?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! _In your pocket_!" said Ino. "Geez Sakura! You scared me!"

"Oh NO!!!" Sakura yelled.

"What's wrong!?!" yelled Tenten.

"It's not here!!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT?????!!!!" All the girls yelled.

"It's gone?!" yelled Ino.

Sakura moved her head up and down.

"Come on guys, we need to get to the gate. We'll find it later." said Tenten.

"And with some more help too." Added Hinata.

"Kay." said Ino and Sakura.

And the girls continued to go to the gate.

Little did they know that a certain Uchiha was behind them.

"Lost a piece of paper, uh?" mumbled Sasuke. "Wonder what it said. Must have been important."

Sasuke continued walking looking at the ground. Sasuke saw something white. He got closer. It was a folded up piece of paper. He opened it up and saw Sakura's handwriting. It read:

Best- Cama Uchiha

Friends- Kaede Uchiha

Love- Mikata (Mika) Uchiha

Each- Kikkya Haruno (Sakura's cousin)

Other- Tenten

A- Sakura Haruno

Lot!- Hinata Hyuga

Always- Hannah Hyuga (Hinata's cousin)

And- Mia Uchiha

For- Maya Uchiha

Ever- Ino Yamanaka

:)!- Alicia Yamanaka (Ino's cousin)

Sasuke smirked. But then he looked closer at the last names.

'Sakura knew Mika!' He thought. 'She, Hinata, Ino and Tenten. Looks like they knew Mika's friends too.'

Sasuke smirked remembering a memory that he had with Mika.

_Flashback_

"_Um...Here Saski-kun." Said a five year old Mika blushing handing Sasuke a piece of paper._

"_What is it?" The six year old Sasuke asked gently._

"_It's my address. My family and I are moving and I wanted to give you my new address." Mika explained._

"_Oh. Okay." Sasuke took the piece of paper and opened it. _

_It read:_

_Mikata Uchiha_

_517 Ocean Breeze Lane_

_Moon, Twilight 17075_

_Mikata Uchiha_

_450 Meadow Drive_

_Moon, Twilight 17075_

"_Why is there two?" Sasuke asked._

"_Um, because one is where I'm living with my dad and the other is where my mansion is." Mika explained._

"_Oh. So 517 Ocean Breeze Lane is your mansions address and 450 Meadow Drive is your dads?" Sasuke asked._

_Mika blushed. Sasuke smirked at her. "H-Hai, Saski-kun."_

"_Kay." Sasuke walked closer and Mika walked back._

"_Um…Saski-kun?" Mika asked now that she was up against a wall and Sasuke was in front of her._

"_What?" Sasuke whispered in her ear._

"_W-What are y-you d-doing?" Mika asked._

"_Trying to do this." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Mika. _(Just for info- it was just a sweet little kiss!)

"_Oh." said Mika blushing. "Um…Saski-kun?"_

"_What?" Sasuke asked hugging Mika._

"_Do you like me?" Mika nervously asked._

"_Yes, Mika. I like you a lot." Answered Sasuke whispering it in her ear._

"_I like you a lot too, Saski-kun!!" Mika cried hugging Sasuke._

"_Mika." Said Sasuke._

"_W-What?" asked Mika with tears running down her face._

"_It's okay." He said, while he wiped the tears away. "I'll write to you. I promise!"_

"_Hai, Saski-kun. I'll right to you too." Mika smiled._

"_Mika, you might want to go home now." Sasuke said._

"_Okay." Mika said walking away. Then she noticed it was dark._

"_Will you walk me home, Saski-kun?" Mika asked. "I'm scared to walk alone at night."_

"_Sure." Sasuke walked up to her and held her hand. She blushed._

"_It's okay, Mika. It's only me." Sasuke said in a soothing voice._

_Mika nodded, and Sasuke walked her home._

_End Flashback._

Sasuke smirked, put his hands in his pockets (along with the paper) and continued to walk to the gates.

**Later**

Everyone was at the gates waiting for the visitors.

"Come ON!!" yelled Naruto. "Hurry up! I'm hungry and I want ramen!!!"

"Oh, _Shut up Naruto_!" said Shikamaru. "_You're _too troublesome!"

"Yeah, really! And besides it's only 5:00 p.m.! It's going to be another 30 minutes before they get here!" said Tenten.

"Actually, Tenten it's going to be another 28, no…27, more minutes!" said Shikamaru looking at his watch.

"I'm still HUNGRY!!" pouted Naruto.

"Then you should have eaten before you left your house!" said Ino.

"She's right you know." Everyone (Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Anko, Kurnai, Jiriya, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Gai) turned their to the front gates where the voice had come from.

"Hello, Everyone." said the girl. She had golden-brown hair with natural highlights, which was layered. She had dazzling hazel-green eyes that were sparkling in the sunlight. She was wearing a cute mini jean skirt, a gorgeous black and white shirt, beautiful black and white earrings that dangled below her ears; she had on beautiful blank and very fashionable high heels, and a _real diamond_ necklace. Her whole appearance was stunning. Her hair was down and blowing in the wind. Her voice was sweetly flowing in the air. It sounded like the most wonderful and joyful sound you could possibly think of. Her face was gorgeous and she had an outstanding figure.

"Hey! I'm Naruto! What's your name?" yelled Naruto.

"NARUTO!! DON'T BE SO LOUD! WE AREN'T DEAF!" yelled Ino.

The girl smirked.

"Sorry, about them." Said Hinata, walking up to her.

"It's okay, Hinata-Chan." The girl smiled.

"You know Hinata-Chan???" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, Naruto, I do know Hinata. And I've known her a long time." Said the girl. "Oh, and my name is Mikata, Naruto-san."

"Mi…ka…" Naruto said trying to say her name.

"Or…you can just call me Mika!" Mikata smiled.

"Okay…I'll call you Mika!" Naruto yelled. "That's much easier."

"Mika." Said Neji.

"Yes, Neji-san?" asked Mika.

"You are early." Said Neji.

"So? What of it?" Mika asked.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Neji.

"They're going to be "fashionably" late." Mika answered. "You should know how they are."

"I know I was just wondering." Neji said.

"Okay." Said Mika.

Everyone else just stood there shocked. 'Neji has never said so many words!' they all thought.

'how does Mika, our visitor, who has never been here before know Neji??!!??' They all thought. Except for _four girls and a certain Uchiha._

Now….this would have gone unknown if it weren't for a certain Knuckle Head Ninja….

"WAIT! YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER???"


End file.
